<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kevin Flynn Is Not Dead. by Bestboiuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059623">Kevin Flynn Is Not Dead.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu'>Bestboiuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alan Bradley lives in my head rent free, it doesn't count as denial if your right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a scenario; your best friend goes missing.</p><p>He leaves behind his legacy, his company, and his son.</p><p>The second one's a bust.</p><p>You're trying your best with the first and the third.</p><p>Or; an exploration of being the only one left who still believes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Bradley &amp; Kevin Flynn, Alan Bradley &amp; Sam Flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kevin Flynn Is Not Dead.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Kevin Flynn is</span> <strike>not</strike> dead.</p><p>
  <span>Here is a scenario; your best friend goes missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves behind his legacy, his company, and his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second one's a bust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're trying your best with the first and the third.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>You gain a reputation as 'the one who still thinks he's coming back'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This says less about you, you think, then the general public. No hope in anything- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>belief </span>
  </em>
  <span>in anybody, in the idea that someone might be more than they expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then it stops being 'the public' and it starts being your friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there comes the day where you realize that little Sam Flynn doesn't even believe anymore, and something in you starts to waiver.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Flynn wouldn't have left without a reason.</p><p>
  <span>This, you know for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Of course, the real point of contention is whether he left at all, or if he's dead in a ditch somewhere, but you are Willfully Ignoring this fact)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spend the next 20 years looking for reasons.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>have left on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're sitting here, staring at little Sam Flynn, and that's the one thought that comes to your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It can't have been on purpose. No way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't have left this kid behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam is 14. You're in the principle's office, his grandmother couldn't make it. He's on the verge of expulsion and he looks so, so small. And so angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you wish you could do more for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you do the one thing you think you can do, the one thing that Sam </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but isn't doing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You keep hoping.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It's 2 am when you get the page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don't sleep for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You go to work that day, but you're mind is somewhere else. You go to the meeting that night, but Flynn is taking up all of your thoughts; the only conversation you can manage is a few jabs at the state of the company, and just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>un-Flynn-like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it all is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they pull up the file and you see a mangy little dog yapping his heart out, and your mind travels back to Sam.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sam doesn't seem to understand any of what you're saying. The same way he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>understood, the way that you he'll understand in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then you mention the page, and he goes cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" He asks, and you see little Sam, tiny, angry, broken Sam, and you keep pushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, the night before he disappeared he came to my house. 'I've cracked it', he kept saying. He was talking about genetic algorithms, quantum teleportation. He said he was about to change everything, science, medicine religions. He wouldn't have left that, Sam. He wouldn't have left </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Alan. You're the only one who still </span>
  <em>
    <span>believes </span>
  </em>
  <span>that."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I'm well aware,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've been the only one for nearly 20 years. Nothing breaks my heart more than the fact that you're not like me, that you don't believe it, either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, you toss him the keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alan, you're acting like I'm just gonna find him sitting there working. Just, 'hey kiddo, lost track of time.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't that be something?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing second person brings me back to my homestuck days and I don't think I like it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>